Riding
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: Birthday goodness for Mrs Agett. Edward returns to visit his childhood friend Jasper


**~~~RIDING ~~~**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is owned by SM... if it was owned by me it would be rated X!**

A/N: This One Shot was written for my very slashy friend Mrs Agett for her birthday! Happy Birthday! Thank you for your friendship and encouragement.

A very special thank you to Malice Slashlover and DelphiusFanfic for their wonderful pre-reading! You made my story readable!

It's not Beta'd as I wanted to surprise Penny and not put her to work!

I wasn't so sure how I felt about this. Although I was excited to see my 'Aunt and Uncle', I was also nervous. My parents and they had grown up together, so they were actually my parents friends and we were not related. I spent a month here every summer until I was fourteen. When my dad got his promotion at the hospital my parents were no longer able to vacation for a month every summer, hence no need for me to come here.

I missed seeing Mr and Mrs Whitlock, but I really missed Jasper. He and I had grown close over the years. We would email and keep in touch the best we could during our time apart. When the summer came around it was like we picked up where we left off.

As the taxi pulled down the dirt road to his parent's ranch, I rolled down the window and breathed in the dry Texas air, thinking back to that summer. That last summer I stayed with them when I was 14, I noticed, _really noticed,_ Jasper for the first time.

"_Come on, Edward! You will love it!" Jasper said as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. _

_Jasper's chest was smooth and tan. My eyes trailed to his nipples that were pebbling slightly in the cool breeze. As they continued down to his abdomen I could see a whispering of blonde hair…my eyes followed it south. As Jasper's hands easily slipped the button of his jeans through the button hole, I turned my back to him and nervously ran my hand threw my hair tugging on the ends. _

"_umm... I...I don't know, Jasper..."_

_Hearing him laugh, I turned around just in time to see him run buck naked into the pond. With a skilled, practiced dive he dove in._

_I stood there enraptured by what I had just seen. The farm work he did all year had made his shoulders broaden and his waist slim. The sun reflected off the sweat on his back,and I wanted to lick the drops off his shoulder blades._

_His blonde ringlets and his ass where both bouncing slightly with every step he took. _

The Taxi driver telling me we were here startled me out of my pleasant memory. Reaching down and adjusting my semi, I got my wallet,. I handed the driver the cash and grabbed my suitcases from the trunk.

As the taxi pulled away I heard Mrs Whitlock shriek. Turning towards the house, the Whitlock's came running down the front steps of their beautiful old farm house.

"Edward!" Mrs Whitlock said as she hugged me tight. Stepping up on her tip toes she kissed my check.

"Look at you! You were always a cute boy, but Edward, you grew up into such a man!"

Giving her my best half grin, I replied "Thank you, Ma'am"

Replying in mock outrage Mrs W said "Edward Cullen! You stop tryin' to dazzle me this instant!"

Laughing I looked over Mrs W's shoulder and smiled at Mr Whitlock. He pulled me into a hug, "it's good to see ya' Edward."

They both chuckled as they saw me looking around. "He's out doin' chores in the pasture, he knows you're comin', he'll be here soon." Mr W drawled.

Smiling, Mr W and I picked up my luggage and turned towards the house. We had just reached the big front porch, when we all heard the sound of hoofs hitting the dirt.

Turning back towards the stables and pasture we saw a majestic horse thundering towards us. On top of the horse, I could see a man about my age with blonde ringlets, only as they got closer did I realize it was Jasper. As he pulled back on the reigns, the horse came to a stop, and I looked up into his eyes.

His hair was the same, maybe a little longer. His jaw was square and strong with just slight stubble. Broad shoulders under a blue plaid shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up, the muscles in his forearms were rippling, his strong hands grasping the reigns. He was in total control. I swallowed hard.

With difficulty, I pulled my gaze. He was staring right at me, his eyes bright and I swear I saw them darken. His tongue ever so slightly peeked out between his deep red lips as he licked his bottom lip.

With a small gasp, I dropped my suitcase causing a loud bang as it hit the porch, both Mr and Mrs W jumped.

Never taking my eyes off Jasper, I watched in awe as he swung his long, strong leg over the horse and hopped off. He took his work gloves and cowboy hat off as I walked down the steps towards him.

We stood and looked at one another, our eyes darting over each other's faces. Only a few seconds passed before we both reached out to the other pulling one another into a tight embrace.

Standing a few inches taller than Jasper my nose brushed into his hair; I couldn't help but breathe in deeply. He smelled of sweat, musk, and dirt. I could feel Jasper's hot breath against my neck. I had to move my waist away from him in fear that he would feel my growing erection. Giving him a tight squeeze I patted his back and stepped away.

"Jasper, look at you, my God! You look great."

"Edward man, so do you! I can't believe you're finally taller than me!" He looked me over smiling his big dimpled smile. God I missed him.

"Help me put her back into the barn?" Jasper asked, I could tell how much love he had for this majestic creature by the tender way he stroked her. He looked at her so lovingly, as she nickered softly and nuzzled into his neck. "After I'll help you with your luggage, you dropped the one, it must be heavy." Jasper smirked at me.

Damn, did he notice I dropped the suit case when I saw him ride up? "Ok, Jasper, thanks." I replied blushing slightly.

Turning to his parents, Jasper said "Mama, Daddy leave the bags, we'll get them."

"OK, honey, Edward can have the bedroom across from yours, his old room, just put his things in there." Mrs W said, as they turned to go back into he house.

Jasper turned to his horse taking her by reigns. Her coat was white with brown splotches a crossed it and it shimmered in the sun. Her large brown eyes looked at me, nostrils flaring. She was a beautiful creature, but I was never too comfortable around the horses the Whitlock's had.

Noticing me looking at the horse Jasper chuckled, "I see you're no more comfortable around horses."

"Uumm… No, she's beautiful, but she's massive!" I stated stunned, as I stood right next to her.

Jasper reached out running his hand down her neck, "she's an American Paint Horse. She's almost 6' tall at her head and weighs 1200 lbs. I was gonna call her Bella, but that name sounded too bitchy, her name is Penelope Lane 2-13-67, But you can call her Penny."

"Nice to meet you Penny," I said as she looked back at Jasper and swung her head towards us nuzzling Jasper on the shoulder with her muzzle.

"Always the Beatles fan,weren't you, Jas?"

Removing his gaze from Penny, He looked at me he smiled, stating "Yep, always loved them."

Looking back at Penny and patting her shoulder, Jasper stated barley above a whisper "She's the only girl I'll ever love." Smiling back at me, "Well, except Mama." The sweetest blush crossing his checks.

Clearing his throat Jasper continued, "Come on, Edward, let's get her back to the barn and out of this sun."

We walked to the barn shoulder to shoulder with Penny walking behind us. The gentle sound of her hoofs hitting the dirt followed us.

Walking into the barn I stopped frozen as I was assaulted with smells I hadn't smelled in years; hay and the faint smell of manure. The combination brought a smile to my face as I was bombarded with memories of all the time Jasper and I spent in the barn playing as kids.

Looking up to the loft, I remembered all the time we spent there, our "fort" we even had a "no girls allowed" sign.

Laughing to myself I was brought out of my memory by Jasper's voice.

"Edward...I'm really glad you're here. We are going to have a great time this summer, I've missed you." he said softly as be looked to the floor.

"Jasper," he rose his eyes to look at me, "I've missed you too. I'm so glad I decided to spend the summer here before college starts."

"Do you mind helping me out with her?" Jasper asked looking back at Penny.

"Umm, no..." I hesitated.

"Oh come on, she's a gentle girl, Edward. She won't hurt ya".

Jasper set his gloves and hat on a bench by the stall and walked back over.

Stepping closer to me, Jasper took my hand and led me to Penny. His fingers were callused and warm and at his touch, I felt a stirring in me, something deep and strong. Jasper placed my hand on the horse and his right hand over mine. He was standing behind me, slightly to the side, Penny right in front of me. Her powerful body on one side of me and Jasper's on the other.

Penny whinnied and looked at me as Jasper ran our hands down her neck. My heart was beating frantically. Jasper must have mistook my shallow breaths as fear and not as excitement from the close proximity of him.

Felling his hot breath on my neck by my ear Jasper purred "Shhhh, its ok Edward, Penny's not gonna hurt you. Are you darlin'?"

Penny again whinnied and looked right at me. I don't think she was as easily fooled as Jasper.

Jasper continued to bring my hand to the top of Penny's neck and down to her shoulder, in slow even strokes, and then we would repeat it.

Penny shook her head as if to answer Jasper and again whinnied.

Jasper chuckled and leaned in whispering "See, she likes you too, Edward."

The feel of her firm strong muscles under my fingers and his strong controlling hand on mine was getting to be too much.

Turning my face towards Jasper, I looked at him. His eyes were closed and he looked content, happy. As I watched, he took in a deep breath and let out a little groan. If I moved forward, just a little, I would be able to touch my lips to his.

Jasper's tongue peeked out and he licked his top lip. Then bit his lower lip stifling a groan. My deep intake of breath brought Jasper's eyes open with a start.

Stepping back Jasper cleared his throat, "Let's get Penny's saddle off and wipe her down, she's worked hard all day, do you mind helping me?"

"Of course not, Jasper."

Jasper reached up and grabbed the horn on the saddle asking me to reach under her to unbuckle it. I did as I was told, running shaky hands under Penny's stomach to the clasp and unbuckling it. Jasper easily slid it off the top and carried it over to the saddle stand.

As he walked over I heard something hit the ground and there in the hay was a length of yellow rope rolled into a circle.

Laughing, "Umm, Jasper, why do you have this yellow rope?"

Bending down, Jasper picked the rope up, "That's my lasso, and besides, it's all the rope I had, it works fine..."

Shaking my head at the sight of a rope, and what he could do to me with it I forced myself out of my haze as I watched Jasper came back with a bucket of hot water and two big grooming brushes.

He explained how the sweat needed to be washed off her and how he gave her a bath every night.

Jasper asked me to wipe her neck down and I did, with slow, firm steady strokes.

He was working over Penny's head and I could hear him talking just above a whisper to her.

"Penny, sugar, he's real important to me, I want you to like him too."

"Penny," he continued "I will not sing to you! Penny, how do you always win! You can't even talk for crying out loud!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Penny Lane! I will sing you one song. And. One. Song. ONLY."

I stood and laughed as Jasper cleared his throat.

_Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs_

_Of every head he's had the pleasure to have known_

_And all the people that come and go_

_Stop and say hello_

I stood staring at Jasper as he continued to work, caring for his horse.

_On the corner is a banker with a motorcar_

_The little children laugh at him behind his back_

_And the banker never wears a mac_

_In the pouring rain..._

_Very strange_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

_There beneath the blue suburban skies_

_I sit, and meanwhile back_

_In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass_

_And in his pocket is a portrait of the Queen._

_He likes to keep his fire engine clean_

_It's a clean machine_

I couldn't help but smile as he brought his hand up to his mouth and made this God awful trumpet sound.

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

_Four of fish and finger pies_

_In summer, meanwhile back_

Moving around Penny as he sang he ran his large hands across every inch of her body as he washed her. I stood there watching him, feeling jealous over a horse.

_Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout_

_A pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray_

_And though she feels as if she's in a play_

_She is anyway_

_Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer_

_We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim_

_Then the fireman rushes in_

_From the pouring rain..._

_Very strange_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

_There beneath the blue suburban skies_

_I sit, and meanwhile back_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

_There beneath the blue suburban skies..._

_Penny Lane._

Jasper took Penny by the sides of her massive jaw and brought her head down to his. "There you go Baby Girl, I hope you're happy. I've embarrassed myself in front of my friend now."

Penny nodded her head and I swear she understood him.

"Sorry you had to witness my singin' Edward." Jasper laughed shaking his head.

"No, Jasper it was great, you sound as good as I remember, in fact it was nice."

"Thank you, Edward. Let's get her in her stall before she has me singing the whole album to her!" Jasper walked Penny into the stall talking softly to her.

Jasper made quick work of taking care of the bucket and brushes as I watched him work.

We walked back to the house in silence. Jasper grabbed my bags joking how the one I'd dropped wasn't too heavy. I just pushed his shoulder with mine and followed him up the stairs.

Walking behind him placed my head right at his ass level. Oh, God... this is going to be a fucking long summer I groaned.

At the top of the steps Jasper stepped inside the doorway but stopped allowing me to walk in, brushing past him as I did. Again I was assaulted by his sweaty, musty and dirt smell.

We stood there just inside the door looking at each other face to face, both our breathing picking up, chests heaving. Jasper took the bags and placed them by the closet door and closed the bedroom door. I was frozen, what was he doing? Why did he... "Edward, come sit by me, we need to talk"

Oh God! Did he know how attracted to him I was, always had been? Was this where he was going to kick me out? My heart again started to beat frantically. What would he think of me, would he hate me?

Going to the bed and sitting next to him I ran my fingers nervously threw my wayward locks.

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you, I hope to God this doesn't change anything..." he sucked in a steadying breath; he looked so scared, so nervous. Without thinking I reached my hand out taking his into mine and resting them on his thigh.

"Edward, God, this is so difficult..."

"Jasper, just tell me, whatever it is. It's ok."

Taking strength from what I said Jasper steadied himself and said "Edward, I'm gay. It's who I am. I don't hide it, I'm proud of it and if it's gonna to be a problem for you-" he stopped suddenly, looking at the shocked look on my face.

"You're gay?"

"Fuck, really, Edward? I didn't think you; my best friend for all those years would give me shit about this!" Jasper dropped my hand and stood up.

"Gay?" I was in shock... Jasper...was...gay! Wait, Jasper was gay! And I was pissing him off. Bringing myself out of my daze I looked up in time to see him heading for the door.

"Jasper wait, please wait!"

Jasper stopped one hand on the door knob.

He kept his back to me as I got off the bed and walked towards him, his strong shoulders turned slightly down with the weight of disappointment in me.

Reaching for him and putting my hand on his shoulder I felt him shudder as I asked, "Jasper, your gay?" He slowly nodded his head as I ran my hand from his shoulder to his waist.

"Jasper, turn around, please." I begged him

Turning towards me Jasper kept his eyes to the ground. A single tear ran down his check, reaching over I wiped it away "Jasper look at me, please." He looked up; his eyes filled with unshed tears. Oh, God, what did I do?

Quickly I said, "Jasper, I'm so sorry, I'm not mad or upset or anything like that, You surprised me is all, I'm just surprised,"

Jasper still looked hurt, like the wind...the life had been sucked out of him. I needed to fix this.

"Jasper, I'm gay,too" I blurted out, "I started to realized it that last summer I was here, looking at you, being with you every day that summer stirred things in me I never felt before...still haven't felt, until ...today."

A look of peace, of happiness washed over Jasper's face. Then he broke into a wide grin, revealing those dimples I loved.

"Edward, do you have a boyfriend...are you seeing anyone?" he nervously asked.

Standing inches from him, both of us staring into each other's eyes, taking in deep breaths, our chests heaving I slowly shook my head 'no'.

Reaching up and grasping the sides of my face Jasper ran his thumbs over my check bones and frantically looked from my eyes to my lips, licking his own lips. At the sight of his tongue tracing his lips I was overcome with need, more need than I had ever felt. Crashing my lips to his we groaned in unison, neither of us moving, just feeling each other.

Jasper's lips were hot and soft and felt better than I had ever imagined they would. Opening my mouth Jasper moved his lips with mine. Snaking our tongues out they danced together slowly at first then with more passion as we fought for dominance.

Breaking apart for breath Jasper kissed the side of my mouth and continued to lap at my neck.

His hands slowly slid from my neck to my shoulders. Jasper turned me and pushed my back up against the door as he feverishly continued to lick and nip at my collar bone. My hands were grasping at his hips pulling him to me. I had never felt such passion and I wanted more, now.

Jasper slowly licked up my neck as my head fell back against the door. I bit my lip to keep from yelling in pleasure. Gripping his hips as our bodies were flush with each other, slowly I rocked into him.

He panted into my ear as he licked the shell; "Edward, oh…God, yes…so long, I've waited so long."

Reaching one hand up into his golden locks I brought his mouth back to mine, keeping his lips just out of reach of mine, looking him in the eyes I licked his top lip causing him to groan as his eyes rolled back in his head a whimper falling from his lips.

Tightening my grip in his hair I pulled him the fraction of an inch needed and devoured his lips with mine. We breathed in each other's pants and moans as we kissed 's hand grasped my hair as his other worked the buttons on my shirt, following suit, I moved my hand from his hip, yanking his shirt out of his jeans as I undid his buttons.

Letting go of Jasper's hip allowed him to move his hips against mine. The feeling of his erection rubbing against mine was too much; I pulled my lips from his and attacked his neck. The feeling of the stubble on his neck and his hard body against mine was going to make me come, oh… God, this felt fantastic.

We were writhing against each other, our bare chests pushed against each other, our hard cocks seeking friction against the other. He brought his hands to my chest and grazed his thumbs over my nipples.

"Oh, God, Jasper….." Jasper moved his mouth to my hard pebbled nipple licking and gently biting at it before he moved over to the other.

Moving back up Jasper pushed my shirt off my shoulders "God, Edward, your beautiful, more than I imagined."

Jasper imagined me? He thought about me, like that? Like this? The thought suddenly occured to me that Jasper thought of me, of us, like I did… did that mean…that we could…

Not being able to think any longer I turned us around and tore Jasper's shirt from his body pressing him against the door. I paused looking him in the eyes, they were dilated, a darker blue then I had ever seen, excitement burning in them. Our chests were heaving, as we panted.

Smiling at him and getting a big dimpled smile in return. I leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep. Moving my lips to his ear, leaving opened mouthed kisses along the way. I licked his ear, biting on the lobe. Jasper moaned and rubbed his cock against mine. I could feel how long and thick it was even through our jeans.

"Jasper…oh…God, need you…so…much…"

Jasper's head was tilted back against the door; eyes closed tight, mouth open as his hands grasped my hips pulling me up and into him, over and over. So, so slowly.

I ran my hands down his chest rolling his nipples. Hearing the groan Jasper made had me feeling brave and and dropped to my knees in front of him. My hands slid to his hips and I squeezed them.

"Edward...oh...God...you, you don't... oh God!"

Looking up at Jasper and licking my lips, I ran my nose up the length of him from base to tip, breathing him in deeply. Jasper's legs were shaky and he was leaning heavy on the door, "oh...God...Edward, so...dreamed of..."

God, the smell of him, I wanted more - _now_!

Running my tongue across the top of Jasper's jeans teasing his skin there I could feel his tone stomach muscles tremble under me. Running my hand up and over him, I again played with his nipples as I continued to lick, suck, and bite his skin.

Jasper's eyes fused with mine as I met his gaze, his mouth open and slow shallow breaths escaping his pink thick swollen lips. He reached out and took my hair into hands and directed me back to what I was doing.

Jasper was as impatient as ever and I couldn't help chuckling to myself at the thought.

Undoing his belt and slowly lowering his zipper I never took my eyes from his. As I pried open the jeans and lowering them to his thighs, Jasper's pants were getting louder, deeper as I leaned back to look at him.

He was magnificent, thick, long, straight and his head was swollen, a delicious shade of reddish purple.

Looking back up at Jasper he whimpered.

Snaking my tongue out, I licked his clean shaven balls sucking one and then the other into my mouth and rolled them with my tongue. Hearing "Oh...God." "Fuck, yes." "Please..." and "Never...Felt...Ooooohhhhh..." above me had my own cock about to bust threw my jeans.

Flattening out my tongue I ran it up one side of him and down the other, lapping as I went. I could feel Jasper's legs start to tremble, holding his hip with my one hand I grasped his cock with my other. Bringing my eyes back up to Jasper's I licked across the slit moaning as I tasted him for the first time. He tasted just like he smelled, but stronger. I felt light headed from inhaling him so deeply.

"Oh, God...please, Edward."

Keeping my eyes on his I ran my tongue around his sensitive head. Slowly taking him into my mouth I let my swollen lips slid over the head and back again, not applying any pressure. I did this until I felt Jasper's fingers tighten in my hair.

Relaxing my throat, I lowered my mouth half way down his massive cock and back, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked. Then I ran my tongue under his sensitive head. With each pass I was bringing him deeper and deeper into me, sucking and slurping. Both my hands were on his hips as I pinned him to the door.

Jasper mumbled low unintelligible words and was making the most delicious sounds. I could feel my own cock leaking with pre-cum as Jasper started to move his hips against my face, his grip tightening.

Sliding my hands to the door behind him I hummed, sending vibrations through his cock. Jasper bucked his hips into me causing his cock to hit the back of my throat. I moaned and looked up at him as he bit his lip, throwing his head back against the door.

Moving back slightly I brought my mouth back about half way up his cock and stilled, placing my hands on his hips. I looked up at him, and after a few seconds Jasper met my eyes with confusion. I moved his hips towards my mouth keeping my head perfectly still, he caught on quick, gripping the sides of my head tighter. Slowly he began to push his cock into my mouth.

Having Jasper fuck my face, feeling his hips move, his hands grasping my hair was driving me wild. I was overcome by thoughts of him moving like his, slowly into _me_, when, not if, but when we made love. I let go of one hip and quickly undid my jeans and took my cock out as he increased his speed.

Feeling my heavy cock in my hand, while he thrust into my throat had me moaning and breathing heavily through my nose. Inhaling Jasper's scent and nothing else, I was beyond turned on, I felt dizzy.

I ran my hand down my throbbing cock collecting the pre-cum and running it down my cock matching my strokes for his thrusts.

Jasper's thrust picked up "oh...fuck! Edward, so good, oh..., God yes..., touch yourself for me... oh... So close, oh..."

As Jasper picked up his pace, I again matched my pace with his.

"Edward! Fuck! Close, oh God... Move darlin" Hearing that he was close had me moaning around his cock, dropping my own I took a hold of his hips and sucked him deep in my throat. Jasper let go of my hair and leaned back on the door supporting himself.

Three more quick thrusts and I was swallowing stream after stream of Jasper's hot cum. If I thought he smelled good, it was nothing compared to his full taste.

His cock was still hard and throbbing in my mouth as Jasper pulled out and leaning down to kiss me he laid me back onto the floor. The kiss was deep and I knew Jasper could taste him self in my mouth.

Hovering over me up on one arm, Jasper continued to kiss me, gently running his other hand down my chest to my stomach. He leaned on one elbow, resting his forehead on mine as he took me in his hand, slowly pumping me up and down, running his thumb over my leaking slit. My back arched off the floor driving my cock into Jasper's hand.

Jasper's breathing seemed to relax as mine continued to go out of control. Kissing me again Jasper began to pump my cock, squeezing as he went back up to my swollen head.

"Fuck Jasper, so close, oh... God!"

Suddenly his hand was gone and was replaced with his hot wet mouth. He took me all the way in with one glorious bob. I wasn't going to last long and a few sucks, licks and squeezes later I bit my lip as I sat up grasping at his shoulders, my back arching as I came deep in his throat.

He removed his mouth from me kissing my thighs, stomach, chest and finally my lips. We sat there on my old bedroom floor holding each other as our breathing calmed.

We were both jarred from our bliss as we heard,

"Boys! Jasper! Dinner is ready, come on down now" Oh, God, Mrs W! Feeling me tense Jasper chuckled and said, "Kitchen's in the back of the house and Daddy's out back, it's ok darlin, but we should get down there."

Rolling onto our backs and pulled our jeans up.

Looking at Jasper and not completely sure what to do or say Jasper stood, pulling me into a tight hug. I felt his breath in my ear as he spoke. "Edward, I've waited as long as I can remember for this, for us. It's ok, lets go eat and we can talk later, ok?"

I nodded and we went down the stairs into the kitchen laughing and joking the whole way.

"Well, I see you too are getting along just fine." Mrs W said turning back to the sink. Jasper gave me a quick peck on the cheek; "Yes, mama, better then ever."

I could feel the blush spread across my checks as Jasper and I sat down across from each other. Mr W came in and soon we started to eat.

Jasper stroked my feet with his under the table and at one point ran his foot up my leg resting it against my crotch, never breaking conversation with his parents; I had to pretend to need the bathroom and excused myself from the table, Jasper smirking the whole time.

After dinner we went out on the porch to eat desert. We all talked and fell into easy conversation. As the sun set I watched as the colors played off Jasper's tanned complexion and sun dyed locks.

A few times Mrs W caught me looking at Jasper and smiled at me before glancing back at whoever was talking.

After the sun set, the big full moon rose in the sky urging Mr and Mrs W to say goodnight. She hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I'm glad your here honey, Jasper's missed you." Patting me on the back, they both turned and left.

The steps barely stopped creaking and we were in each other's arms.

"Edward, oh God, upstairs, that was...More than..."

"Shhh, it's ok... I felt it too, I've gone out with guys, of course, but no one ever measured up to you, and we were only 14! I could never let you go, or what we might've been. That's the real reason I came here, I didn't even know if you were gay, but I just had to know. I had to know if we had a chance before I moved away,moved on and possibly losing touch forever."

Looking at me with an expression of shock and wonder Jasper crashed his lips to mine. Breaking apart when we needed air he whispered, "Edward, I don't want to waste time, we've already done that for years. I want you, all of you. Please come riding with me, there is this field...I love, it's a short ride."

Suddenly the thought of being on a horse with Jasper sounded like the best idea ever. Looking him in the eyes, I slowly nodded yes.

"Edward, it's ummm...It's been quite awhile, I...Um... Never really dated anyone either. I just never found what I was looking for, until now. Let me run upstairs, I'll be right back."

Jasper came back down the stairs shoving what I assumed to be condoms and packets of lube into his pocket, holding a blanket under his arm. Kissing me quickly on the lips he took my hand and pulled me out the door towards the barn.

It was very warm out, the moon shining brightly in the sky overhead. Suddenly I was feeling very over heated. Jogging down the few front steps we walked in silence to the barn. Neither of us needed to say anything, as our intertwined fingers allowed us to _feel_ all we needed.

Walking into the barn Jasper made a clicking sound with his mouth and Penny replied with a loud huffing sound. "Penny, Edward and I wanna go for a ride, how does that sound girl?" Penny huffed and turned her head away. "Come on Penny, I wanna show Edward my field... I'll bring you an extra carrot tomorrow..."

Penny turned to him and excitedly whinnied. I stood in awe looking at this horse, can she understand him? Jasper handed me the blanket and opened the stall. Walking over to the saddle he used earlier he took it down preparing Penny for our ride.

When Penny was ready, Jasper walked over to me kissing me briefly. "Ok, Edward, lets go."

"Umm... Jasper, we cant both get on her, wont we be too much for her?"

"Edward, believe me, Penny can handle anything I give her." he said smirking at me. "I'll hop up and then help you up, you can sit in front of me, ok?" Jasper said as he led us both out of the barn.

Once outside, I looked at Penny believing she could handle our weight, but I was still nervous about getting on her. Before I even had time to reconsider, Jasper placed his foot in the stirrup swinging his leg over her, then reached down for me.

Seeing him on top of the horse in the moonlight, with his hand held out to me quickly removed any second thoughts I had. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand in his.

Doing as instructed, I placed my foot in the stirrup, as Jasper grabbed my hands pulling me up to him. I stood in the stirrup bringing my one leg up and over the horse sitting down.

Sitting there, seeing how far off the ground I was, momentarily had me rethinking all this again. Jasper of course, knew how I was feeling. Wrapping his strong arms around my waist he pulled me back to him; I melted into him.

Jasper made a clicking sound and Penny slowly started to trot forward. Relaxing into the slow ride I felt my ass press up against Jasper. With my legs wrapped around Penny, I felt her strong muscles under me. While his strong arms, held me close, I inhaled the hot night air and of course, Jasper. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I closed, and looked back at Jasper. The moonlight made him look angelic. He gave me a shy smile.

I let out a groan as all my senses were being stimulated at once. And I nuzzled deeper into him.

He made another clicking sound and Penny picked up her pace. Leaning my head back onto Jasper's shoulder he slowly started to kiss and lick at my neck. My hands were skimming the jeans over his strong thighs. Jasper had the reigns firmly grasped in one hand and his other was moving along my inner thigh.

My ass was rubbing up against Jasper; I could feel his cock hardening as it rubbed up against me with every trot that Penny took. Taking the reins in both his hands he wrapped it around the horn of the saddle, watching him tie the knot I shivered as I though of that yellow rope and what Jasper could do with it. He moved his hands over my stomach and chest, exploring me slowly.

Keeping my head on Jasper's shoulder I ran my hands along his thighs and around to his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer to me.

Jasper's now hard cock pressed into my ass, pulling me to him he roughly latched his lips to the juncture where my shoulder and neck connected and sucked my flesh into his mouth.

Not needing to restrain myself any longer I moaned loudly, "Oh, fuck, Jasper, yes, feels…So, oh, God, yes."

Hearing me moaning increased his sucking almost to the point of pain, it felt good, good to moan, good to feel him, and oh, God, so good to feel him marking me.

Reaching back and grabbing his hair I pulled his lips from me, "Where the fuck is this field, Jasper?" He barely had time to make yet another clicking noise before I took his lips with my own.

Penny was trotting faster still, not galloping, but moving quicker causing my ass to really hit Jasper's cock over and over. Jasper was palming my cock, holding me to him with his other arm and kissing me like I had never been kissed before. I was going to come any second.

Suddenly he broke our kiss, panting and looked around, in gasping breaths he said. "We're here." Again making some noise verbally signalling for Penny to stop.

"Thank fuck!" I replied shakily.

Jasper put his forehead between my shoulder blades and whispered; "Edward, I want you to put your foot in the stirrup again and turn around and face me, ok?"

Nodding, I again did what he told me. I would do anything he requested and I knew I always would.

Sitting down and putting my legs over Jasper's he pulled me to him. Resting his forehead on mine we slowed our breathing taking deep breaths.

"Edward, I want you, so bad, but I don't want you to think I do this all the time, I've... hell, I've never even let anyone ride Penny, ever. If it's too soon, I understand, I just…"

Taking Jasper's chin gently in my hand, raising his eyes to mine I smiled at him; "Thank you Jasper, but our pasts are our pasts. This is our present and our future, that's all that matters, but for the record, I don't do this either…Until now." Leaning in, I gently kissed him as he moved his hands to my ass and slowly started to rock me into him.

Nipping Jasper's neck licking his now scruffy jaw I moaned out "oh...Jasper... Please, need you, I...Ohhhh...Fuck, yes..."

"Edward, darlin'... I can't wait I need you Edward...now..." he breathed out as he started to undo the buttons on my shirt. Jasper leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. "Fuck!...Oh, God!" I yelled as my back arched into him. He had one hand under my shoulder and the other behind my waist holding me to him as he continuing to rock me into him.

Jasper was in total control of my mind and body. I needed him now, I needed to feel him inside me, deep inside me.

"Jasper, now. Now Jasper, take me...Ohhhh...God...Make me yours, please Jasper."

"Edward, I want you to get off Penny, Get down and stand next to her, ok?" Feeling confident now I easily got down off Penny and held my hand out to Jasper. Taking my hand he practically jumped down. Once down, he walked over to Penny's muzzle and rubbed her behind the ear.

Jasper looked at me as he stalked over to where I was standing. He backed me up until I was standing against Penny. Never taking his eyes from mine he took a condom and a packet of lube from his pocket and placed them into a a small pouch in the saddle.

I could feel Penny's strong steady heart beat behind me and the heat of Jasper's body in front of me.

Not saying a word we slowly began to undress each other. I skimmed my fingers across every inch of skin that became exposed the further I went. Undoing his jeans and freeing his cock it swung heavy with it's weight. Running my thumb across his slit, I brought the sweet nectar to my lips and sucked. Jasper growled out a low "Fuuuccckkkk" before leaning down and pulling his cowboy boots and jeans off. He then kneeled down helping me out of my shoes and socks. Slowly he pulled my jeans and briefs off, my cock grazing the side of his face. Jasper kissed my skin as he explored everywhere but where I needed him most.

Jasper stood and placed a hand on each side of my head leaning in, "What do you want Edward?"

"You Jasper, oh...God, you." Jasper kissed my neck, shoulders and chest.

"Top." kiss, "or" kiss "bottom," kiss "Edward."

I had done both, of course., although I had only bottomed a few times, there was just something so intimate about it, something so trusting... I never liked to bottom. Looking at Jasper in, his field with the moon shinning on him, I knew with out a doubt, I wanted this, I wanted him.

"You Jasper...deep inside me, stretching me, filling me... I want your cock." Jasper took in a gasping breath, "Turn around Edward." Powerless to him, I did as he said, both excitement and disappointment flooding me. Was he really going to fuck me from behind our first time?

As I stood with my back to him, leaning against Penny. I ran my hands along her shoulder trying to calm myself. Jasper reached up into the pocket pulling out the lube. Oh, thank God, just the lube. He dropped to his knees behind me and sucked and bit at my ass cheek while squeezing my other. Jasper slowly pulled my cheeks apart and licked at my balls.

I was heaving, my head against the side of Penny, My hands squeezing the saddle.

Jasper slowly licked at me, getting closer and closer to my puckered hole. Finally I felt his tongue slide over me. Jasper moaned andswirled his tongue driving me mad as his strong hands held me open and exposed for him.

"Oh...Fuuuck, yes...Jasper... So good! Yes..."

Jasper only groaned in response as he pushed his tongue into me causing me to yell out in pleasure. As Jasper continued to fuck me with his tongue he let go of one of my cheeks. Slowly he dragged his finger over my pulsing hole. Back and forth, back and forth as he continued to lick and fuck me with his tongue.

Finally pushing one finger past my tight ring, my knees buckled as I was overcome with pleasure and need.

Jasper quickly stood and pressed me into Penny with his hot, firm body. Hearing him tear open the lube had me mumbling incoherent words. Jasper placed the lube back in the side pocket and moved his slick fingers back to me. Slowly pushing one finger into me and curling it around causing my back to arch as I rose onto my tip toes with a silent cry of pleasure.

Rocking back into Jasper I managed to moan out "More, Jasper." Adding a second finger he again curled them into me pumping in and out of me, stretching me., getting me ready for him. "Jas...Jas...per... oh, God... now, please... need... oh" Jasper carefully pushed in a third finger as his own cry of pleasure ripped through he field. I could feel his cock pressed up against me.

I was thrusting into him, fucking myself on his hand as his fingers curled and stretched and brought me to such heights of pleasure as my swollen hard cock bounced in front of me.

Finally removing his fingers from me Jasper spoke softly in my ear; "Edward, can we try something, do you mind... No, never mind." Turning to face Jasper and kissing him deeply tasting my musky taste on his tounge I said "Anything Jasper, I'm yours..."

He looked at me then at his saddle. I could see his eyes darken in the moon light.

"Jasper? Do you want me, us, up on Penny? Up in the saddle?" Never breaking eye contact he nodded yes.

I grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him with everything I had. I thought I might cum right then. Jasper, on his horse buried deep in my ass!

"How?" was all I was able to say.

Stepping back and out of his way Jasper quickly mounted Penny. I could see his heavy balls and long thick cock as he swung his leg over the saddle. Once settled in place he reached down for me. I easily mounted the saddle facing him like I had before, I sat down placing my legs over his.

We both sat there staring at each other, breathing deeply. "Edward, I have always wanted to do this...I don't want to hurt-"

"Jasper, I trust you, we can make this work." I told him calmly. He nodded his head and simply stated 'Ok."

Reaching into the pocked again Jasper brought out a condom and what was left of the lube. Ripping open the packet, I removed the condom andI slowly slid it down Jasper's cock, squeezing him as I went. Once he was completely covered, I took the lube and covered my fingers and slowly worked them over his cock. Looking down I could see my pre-cum sparkle in the moonlight.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. "I've been ready since I was 14 Jasper." I told him.

"Put your hands on the horn and lean back." Jasper lifted my hips and ran his cock over mine. God, he looked beyond beautiful in the moonlight. Jasper looked up at me one last time. Receiving a smile from me, He slowly pressed his swollen head against my stretched and ready hole.

Penny stood perfectly still as Jasper slowly pushed into me.

"Oh, fuck! Edward, so fucking tight! Hot, so hot!"

Unable to talk, I moaned and slowly moved myself down onto him as he held my hips controlling my decent.

Finally Jasper stilled completely in me.

"Jasper, sooo...Oh, fuck, full...Oh fuck" I panted, as I slowly rocked my hips.

Jasper reached over and under my shoulders and pulled me to him. I was sitting on his lap now and this new angle drove him even deeper into me.

We moaned out in unison. "Edward, oh, fuck, are you...oh, God... ok?"

"Yes, oh...so... so... ok, please, move, please ohhh... Fuck!"

Jasper made a clicking sound and with a small whinny Penny began to trot, fucking trot with Jasper's cock deeper in me than I had ever had before.

"FUCK! Jasper! Oh GOD, fuck!..."

Jasper's head was thrown back as he gripped my hips. "FUUUCKKK, EDWARD, ohhhhh...FUCK, yes!"

With every step Penny took we bounced moving and slapping into each other, My cock trapped between us, slipping in my pre-cum.

Our heads were now burried in each other's necks. We occasionally kissed or licked one another. Being so overcome with the pleasure we held on to each other for dear life.

Jasper again clicked and Penny picked up her speed, just slightly, but OH MY GOD! I was bouncing on Jasper's cock over and over as his strong legs wrapped around Penny holding us to her.

Leaning back and resting my one hand on the horn and the other on Jasper's shoulder. I could see Jasper's cock moving in and out of me.

"Jasper, oh God close, I'm gonna..."

Clicking again Penny stopped and Jasper wrapped his hand around my twitching cock. Thrusting his hips up into me twice as he squeezed my cock, matching his rhythm.

We looked up at each other locking eyes as we both cried out in pleasure.

"Edward, oh...Fuck, coming..."

"Jasper, oh, fuck ….Yes" Feeling his cock squirt as my tight ring spasmed around him pushed me into the best orgasm of my life.

We hung onto each other as our breathing relaxed. After minutes, hours, days, I'm not sure which. Jasper brought his lips to mine and slowly, passionately kissed me as he grasped my hips and lifted me off him. Both of us gasping into the other's mouth.

Jasper reached behind him and pulled out the blanket and tossed it to the ground. Slowly we both climbed off Penny. I felt sore in all the right places.

Jasper unfolded the blanket and asked me to lay down. Taking off the condom he tied it off and placed it back in the side pocket on the saddle. Reaching into another pocket Jasper pulled out a small towel and wiped off the saddle before returning it and coming back to me with a clean towel.

Crawling over to me he gently cleaned me off and tossed the towel at our feet. Collapsing next to me Jasper rolled and rested his head on my chest. We laid there in each others arms enjoying the quiet of the moon lite night.

"Jasper, that was...Beyond words...I...I..."

"Shhhh darlin, I know... I feel it too."

Suddenly Penny's nose was looking down at us and sniffing. Jasper and I both laughed as Penny walked a few feet away, huffing grumpily.

Sitting up on his elbow Jasper said, "Edward, I forgot to tell you something."

Feeling slightly nervous I asked "Yes, Jasper, what is it?" As I reached up and ran my hand through his curly locks.

"About college next year? I found out yesterday I got accepted at the University at Texas too."

Looking at him shocked I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply.

"College next year? Together?"

"Yes, darlin' together, and we will be close enough to come home and visit Penny on the weekends..."

The thought of Jasper joining me at college, hopefully as my boyfriend, made me feel the happiest I could remember.

Less than 24 hrs ago I was uncertain of my past, hesitant about my present and nervous about my future. Now, knowing Jasper might, no would be at my side made me look forward to all tomorrows we would have together.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and show me some lovin'

Incase you were wondering, 2-13-67 was the USA release date for the Penny Lane single

Please check out the these ladies for other slashy goodness!

Mrs Agget

Malice_Slashlover

DelphiusFanfic


End file.
